


A Muggle to Magical Tradition

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Muggle Culture, Secret Santa, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Hermione begins receiving meaningful gifts on the first of December. After consulting Draco Malfoy, she realizes each days' gift could match the muggle Advent calendar, just with a Wizarding twist. In the form of a poem she receives an invite from her mystery gift giver to attend a ball. How will she react when she finds out who it is?





	A Muggle to Magical Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Strictly Dramione's Secret Santa Fic Exchange. I wrote this last minute as a favor to the SD Admins, so all mistakes are mine; Grammarly is my beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**_December 1, 1998_ **

Hermione was sitting in the great hall for breakfast when owls started swooping down, bringing the morning post. The usual Daily Prophet owl landed in front of her, dropped the paper and held out its leg, asking for payment. She quickly dug around in her bag for few knuts and placed them in the pouch. The bird wasted no time in taking flight and speeding away. Opening The Prophet, it was the same as usual — Rita Skeeter trying to make something out of nothing, spewing rumors to start drama. Another haughty looking owl swooped down and didn’t even bother to stop, just lightly dropped a package onto her lap. She frowned. It wasn’t her parent's owl nor any of her friends. This package was coming from someone she was unfamiliar with.

 

Quickly untying the nylon rope and paper, a beautiful purple box lay before her. She gasped. It was lovely. She could feel the magic radiating off of it and could only watch as the lid magically lifted and disappeared into thin air. By this point, others around her had gathered to see what was happening. Typically, gifts this lavish were given in person, not by owl.

 

She reached into the box and pulled out a leather-bound book; the title faded on the cover. When she looked closer, she jumped up in a silent scream. She couldn’t believe it. It was the first edition of Hogwarts, A History in the original casing. But who? Who would do this? She picked up the box once more and saw that it was unsigned, but said ‘Merry Christmas Hermione.’

 

Hermione’s brain was reeling trying to figure out who would send her such an expensive and thoughtful gift. Only someone who had been paying attention ever since she arrived at Hogwarts would know her love of the book. She took one last look her newest treasured item and stuffed it in her book bag. Running up to her room, she placed it in her trunk and locked it up tight, not wanting anyone to steal the treasure. The bell rang, and she reluctantly hopped off to class. The mystery of who had given her the book would have to wait until later.

* * *

 That evening she sat in the chairs by the fire in the eighth year common turning the book over in her hands, lightly running her fingers across the title. She still was in awe. She couldn’t believe someone would send her such a treasured item without letting her know who it was from.

 

Lost in thought, she didn’t see another eighth year approaching, and she jumped when he spoke.

 

“Granger, what do you have there?” he asked.

 

“Hey Malfoy,” Hermione replied. “It’s the first edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. An owl brought it to me this morning, but there was no signature.” He reached out his hand, and she placed the book in his open palm. They had garnered a sort of friendship since they both returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year and she was curious to what he thought of the gift.

 

He whistled, turning the book over in his hand. “Damn, Granger. This book is quite the gift. You must have a secret admirer out there,” he said, handing the book to her.

 

“But who? And why?” she asked.

 

He shrugged. “Isn’t today like a special day for muggles? They buy those calen-dingys, right?”

 

She jumped up. “You’re right! Today is the first day of Advent. I wonder if these gifts will continue to mirror the muggle Advent calendar or if today was just to celebrate the first day.”

 

Picking up her bag she ran to the portrait hole. “Where you are you going?” she heard Malfoy yell at her.

 

“Library!” she called back. “I have some research to do.”

* * *

Hermione scoured through the library, looking for something, anything that would lead her to a Wizarding tradition that mimicked the muggle Advent calendar tradition. After hours of searching, she was still coming up empty-handed. Trudging back to her dormitory, she collapsed into her bed, immediately drifting off to sleep, dreaming of her mystery person showering her with her favorite books.

 

Groaning, she woke up as the sun was streaming through her window. She quickly went through her morning routine and set off for the Great Hall, wondering if she would receive another gift or if yesterday was just a one-off.

 

Sure enough, owls filtered into the Great Hall and the same haughty looking owl from the day before dropped a package into her lap. This time — Gertie Keddle’s original diary detailing the evolution of Quidditch. Whoever it was must enjoy quidditch and gave the book, knowing it wasn’t her favorite, but would enjoy the history behind it.

 

The days passed and each day she received another lavish gift. Whoever it was, knew of her love for books as she received historical scrolls and books each day, never jewelry. After a few days, Hermione knew for sure that whoever her mystery gift giver was, was sending gifts to mirror the muggle Advent calendar tradition. She still had no clues to who it was and if that person was at Hogwarts or not. Regardless, she accepted the gifts, thankful that someone cared enough to give her items she would treasure.

* * *

**_December 23, 1998_ **

It was the twenty-third of December, and Hermione looked to the enchanted sky of the Great Hall and saw the owl she was looking for. This time, instead of dropped a package into her lap, he flew down to her and delivered a sealed envelope. She made quick work of the seal and pulled out a fancy invitation in the form of a poem.

 

_You, Hermione are beautiful, intelligent and kind_

_Oh, how I wish we could be intertwined_

_A party shall be thrown in two days time_

_Won’t you show up, so it will be worth every dime?_

 

_Take this portkey at dusk; it will whisk you away_

_You will arrive here, where the party will be underway_

_Be sure to dress in your finest dress robes_

_So I can place some diamonds on your earlobes_

 

_We will dance and jive the night away_

_Before we make our secret getaway_

_Don’t worry about acquiring a mask_

_I have already taken care of that particular task_

 

Hermione bit her lip before a huge smile crossed her face. Classes had been over for about a week and for once, a shopping trip was on her mind. She grabbed the invitation and her bag and ran off to the Headmistress’ office. She ran all the way there and shouted out the password before hopping on the steps and allowing them to take her to the top. She knocked frantically before it magically opened and she stepped inside.

 

“Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Professor McGonagall asked.

 

“Professor,” Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. “I was invited to a holiday party last minute, and I was wondering if I could go out to Diagon Alley today to go shopping. I’m supposed to dress in my finest dress robes.”

 

“Of course, Miss Granger. Go ahead and take Miss Weasley with you. Enjoy your time today and at the party!” Professor McGonagall said without hesitation. She smiled at the woman and shouted out a quick thank you before turning to go to the Gryffindor common room. Eighth years were still allowed in their original dormitories and she was going to wake up her red-haired friend for what could be one of Hermione’s biggest nights of her life.

* * *

Hours later, the two girls were in Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions digging through racks of clothing but coming up empty-handed.

 

“You know, I’m sure McGonagall wouldn’t care. We should go into Muggle London and find you a dress instead of dress robes,” Ginny said, as she found a particularly nasty dress and a look of disgust crossed her face. “It doesn’t look like we are going to find anything here.”

 

Hermione sighed. “You’re right. All of this has already been picked through. This is way too last minute to find something that is beautiful and fits in all the right places.”

 

Ginny grabbed her hand. “Well, we best be off then.” Hermione smiled at her friend. It was just like Ginny to drag her off into Muggle London even when they didn’t have permission just to find the perfect dress.

* * *

**_December 25, 1998_ **

“You look beautiful, Hermione,” Ginny said in awe. “Whoever this mystery person is; you’ll blow them away!

 

“Thanks, Gin,” Hermione said. “Thank you for helping me get ready. I wouldn’t have been able to do it on my own.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now here’s the portkey,” the redhead said, handing her a single white feather. “It leaves in about two minutes time. Have fun.” Ginny kissed her on the cheek and left. Hermione took a deep breath as the feather started to glow and it whisked her away. She landed gracefully in a large room she recognized as a foyer. Looking around, no one was in sight, but she heard laughter on the other side of the closed door.

 

As she started walking, she heard a voice behind her. “Granger.” She gasped. She recognized that voice. It was one she heard on a daily basis. One that she had come to love hearing as they discussed and debated magical theory and worked on class projects together.

 

She turned around slowly and smiled as she saw the man in front of her. Draco Malfoy was standing in the center of the room, dressed impeccably in a black, tailored suit and designer shoes.

 

“Malfoy? It was you? You’re the mystery gift giver?” she asked, biting her lip.

 

He nodded and moved to grab her hand. “It was me.”

 

“But why? Why me?”

 

“Why not you? You are beautiful, intelligent and strong-willed. I’ve been watching you since sixth year when I smelled you while we brewed Amortentia in potions class,” he admitted.

 

“But the war.,” she whispered.

 

“It killed me to see you on that floor screaming as my crazy aunt attacked you. I wanted to save you with every fiber of my being, but then we both wouldn’t have made it out alive. I’ve spent every day since trying to gain your trust and become your friend because I want you. I want you, Hermione Granger, today, tomorrow and forever. I only hope that you’ll say you want to be mine too,” he said, all in one breath.

 

Hermione smiled. “I want you too,” she whispered, draping her hands around his neck. He smiled back at her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back.

 

She leaned her forehead against his. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, Hermione. It might be too early, but I love —”

 

“I love you too, Draco,” she smiled and laughed, seeing his jaw drop in surprise. He pulled her in for another kiss, the masquerade ball forgotten; her only focus on the man in front of her who had cared enough to learn about her muggle traditions and turn them into something magical.


End file.
